DighGokaigers vs Dark Signers: Super Sentai 213 Hero Great Battle
by RangerAnime
Summary: With the Return of the Dark Signers facing off the DigiGokaigers, they also face an old threat who has taken the powers of every Super Sentai to destroy the Digital World and Earth.
1. The End Of The Dark Signers and The S

Chapter 1: The End of the Dark Signers... and the Super Sentai

The story begins with the Ohranger Signers taking on Dark Signer Rex Goodwin in a duel to save Earth. Yusei (OhRed) and his Majestic Star Dragon are finishing up a duel against Rex and Earthbound Immortal Rasca while the Ohranger Robo is fighting the King of the Netherworld. "And now I'll use his special ability! It negates the power of your Immortal!" said Yusei.

"What?!" said Rex.

"And then I'll reveal my trap card, Synchro Baton. Thanks to this, for every Synchro monster that's in our graveyard, I can increase it's attack power of one Synchro monster on my field by 600! So, since there are four Synchro monsters in our graveyard, Majestic Star Dragon gains 2,400 attack points and he gains the distinction of being the toughest monster on the field!"

MAJESTIC STAR DRAGON: ATK / 6200

"You know what that means! Earthbound Immortal Rasca is going down!" Majestic Star Dragon hurls towards Rasca. "Go, Majestic Star Dragon, Star Shine Shred!"

Rex gasped. "It's over. I lost." The mighty dragon shreads right through Rasca, destroying it completely.

LIFE POINTS: REX / 0

"Now set your sights on the king of the Netherworld!" yelled Yusei. Magestic Star Dragon merges with the Crmson Dragon to destroy the king. The king delivers one blow towards the the Crimson Dragon but it slices right through it. The Ohranger Robo powers up its saber and waits for the right moment to deliver the final strike.

Just then, Yusei finds himself in another dimension and sees four of the defeated Dark Signers unconcious. Carly, the hummingbird Dark Signer, was not present. "Kaylin. Greiger." Yusei looks up and sees Rex in his normal state. "Goodwin? Is it really you?"

"Not just me." Roman appeared as well in his normal state. "Hello, Brother. I'm happy to see you again. It fells as though it's been an eternity."

"Indeed." said Roman.

"You were right, OhRed. Deep down inside, I was still honoring my brother's memory." said Red.

"Where are we?" said Yusei.

"In between the light and the darkness, OhRed. A place of piece, and it's all thanks to you. The bonds we form really are all that matter in life. Yusei, take care of them. Their place is back on Earth." said Rex mentioning the other Dark Signers. "Now, if you'll excuse us, my brother Roman and I have some catching up to do."

Roman agrees. "Shall we." he said as he and Rex enters the light.

"But wait!" said Yusei who was blinded by the light. But Roman and Rex did not stop.

BACK ON EARTH...

Yusei, the Crimson Dragon and the Ohranger Robo defeats the king of the Netherworld. "What's happening?!" Rex and Roman appeared one last time as the temple disappears and the track Jack (OhBlue), Crow (OhGreen) and Yusei were riding on. They were about to fall to their deaths.

"Oh no! Jack!" yelled Mina.

"And Crow!" said Trudge.

"Wait! It's okay! Look!" said Lua (King Ranger). Majestic Star Dragon manages to swoop in and save them in time.

"They're safe." said Mina

"Yeah, and check it out." said Aki (OhYellow). "Everything's going back to normal."

"Amazing. It's as though Yusei's Majestic Star Dragon is reversing all the damage that the king of the Netherworld did." said Trudge.

"Oh, it's all so pretty." said Luna (OhPink).

Then Majestic Star Dragon took off with Yusei, Crow and Jack. "Uh, where's the Majestic Stasr Dragon taking Crow, Jack and Yusei?" said Lua.

8 YEARS LATER...

The Ohrangers, as well as the Zyurangers, Sun Vulcans, and Gorengers, are in a fierce battle between an army of Gormin and creatures known as Digimon, Evilmon. "They're so many of them!" said Yuma (Tyranno Ranger).

"Where are they all coming from?!" yelled Ryoga (Mammoth Ranger).

"HEADS UP!" yelled Yusei as Zangyak ships began firing at them. The rangers ran into the woods for safety.

"How are we going to defeat them?" said Mizuki (Ptera Ranger).

"We never went up against an army that big." said Trey (Akarenger).

"Hang tough, guys. I'm sure our predecestors are on their way to fight alongside us." said Yusei.

"Guy! Incoming!" said Haldor (Vul Eagle). More Gormin and Evilmon arrived to defeat the rangers but two more teams arrived and defeated them. It was the Boukengers and the Gekirangers.

"Yugi (BoukenRed)! Yuki (GekiRed)! You're here!." said Yusei.

"We heard you guys needed help." said Yugi.

"So, we've arrived just in time." said Yuki.

Just then, more Gormin and Evilmon arrive at their location. "More of these creeps?!" said Tristan (BoukenBlack).

"We can still take them!" said Chazz (GekiViolet).

When they were prepared to fight, a ninja streak destroys them.

"Who's that?" said Alexis (GekiYellow).

The streak emerges as Taichi Kamiya (Hurricane Red). "You're the six Sentai teams I presume?" he said.

"You're from the Hurricangers." said Takashi (Tricera Ranger).

"Yes, Hurricane Red is here to assist you." said Taichi.

They were relieved until a Damn Gormin appeared behind him. "WATCH OUT!" they all yelled.

Taichi turned around to defend himself and then Motomiya Davis (AbareBlue) saved him by destroying the Damn Gormin with his shield. "He's from the Sentai Abarenger." said Lua.

"AbareBlue is here to assist you as well. The remaining Super Sentai will soon arrive. They are all ready to risk their lives to save this palnet." said Motomiya.

"Will you join us?" said Taichi.

"We will." said Yugi.

"We'll do anything to protect this planet." said Yuki.

They all agreed. "Then let's go!" said Taichi.

"Right!" said Motomiya. Just when they were about to head to the other Sentai teams, more Gormin and Evilmon showed up blocking their path.

"These guys again!" said Jonouchi (BoukenBlue). They had them surrounded.

Then the auxiliary rangers showed up to fight the army. "We'll keep them busy!" said DekaMaster.

"You need to catch up with the other Super Sentai!" said Wolzard Fire.

"AbareBlue, Hurricane Red, please let us handle this!" said MagiPrincess.

"Right. We'll leave it to you." said Motomiya.

"Let's go!" said Taichi.

"YES SIR!" they all said as they ran to meet up with the other Sentai.

"We're counting on you, Super Sentai!" said DekaMaster.

More Gormin and Evilmon chased after the Super Sentai and were blocked by Black Lion and Green Chameleon who use their animal spirits to defeat them. Now, the team had finally met up with the Super Sentai preparing to attack. "MOVE OUT!" said Taichi.

"Roger! Let's Go!" said Yusei as all the Super Sentai charges at the enemy.

The battle was growing fierce but the Super Sentai did not quit. They all used their special attacks in their battle. The auxiliary ranger used their special attack as well as they continued their fight in the wooded area. But then, more Zangyak ships arrives and blasts the Super Sentai. "It's time, everyone! We must combine the power of the Super Sentai and defend the Earth!"

"RIGHT!" The Sentai began to glow and launches their power at the Zangyak ships.

"We'll add our power as well to protect the future of every family on this world!" said Wolzard Fire.

"Let's do it!" the auxiliary rangers glowed and their powers joined the rest of the Super Sentai, and just like that, the ships and the army were destroyed and the Super Sentai saved the planet.

MOMENTS LATER...

The Ohrangers, Zyurangers, Sun Vulcans, Gorengers, Boukengers and Gekirangers regained conciousness after that battle. "What happened to us?" said Yuma.

"We... survived." said Jack.

"Did we beat the army?" said Rebecca (BoukenPink).

"We did." said Juri (DekaYellow).

"Their armada's been destroyed." saidn Kyoya (GoseiBlack).

"Then... it's finally over?" said Luka.

"Yes... But we won't be able to fight like that ever again." said Sena (Ninja White). "Our powers are all dried up."

"No way." said Broder (Vul Panther).

"But why?" said Aki.

"They're scattered throughout the universe. Along with the remains of the armada." said Noriko (Red Flash).

Yuma power medallion disintegrated in his hand along with Lua king stick. "So, what, we can't transform anymore?" said Yuma. Everyone was disappointed in the lost of their powers.

"But... It's all for the best, right?" said Yusei. "We were able to protect this planet."

Every one agreed. "Well said." said Keenan (Go Green).

"We've ensured the Earth's safety." said Hiromi (GaoWhite). Eveyone went their separate ways to continue on with their lives.

TWO YEARS LATER...

A dark force suddenly arrives on Earth and emerging from that dark force was Roman who has the mark of Uru on his arm once again. "It's finally time to continue our mission to dominate this planet." Roman raises his right arm and his mark started to glow. "My fellow Dark Signers, return to me!"

Carly, Misty, Bommer, Kiryu and Devack have their marks returned to them and, hours later, they have united again. "We are still in our civilian clothing. Why haven't we changed into our suits?" said Devack.

"I know why." said Carly, "A new sentai team, known as the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, have our powers and are using them to protect another planet called the Digital World and Earth as well."

"Our powers... for good deeds?! Not while I am around!" said Roman.

"They have our powers plus the power of every Super Sentai that were scattered throughout the galaxy in the form of keys." said Kiryu.

"That means that our powers are in the form of keys as well." said Misty.

"Then we will leave this planet to the Digital World and find the Gokaigers and reclaim our power." said Roman.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Reclaiming the Dark Power

Chapter 2: Reclaiming the Dark Power

The nightmare began anew and a new armada fleet sets its sights on the Digital World and Earth. But that's when the powers of the thirty-five Super Sentai, including the Dark Signer powers, were inherited by an uncanny group known as the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. They fight alonside their Digimon partners to save the Digital World and Earth!

"Gormin, Evilmon, take them!" said Laylamon as the Gokaigers and their Digimon partners begin their battle against the new armada threat. Taiki is fighting with his partner Shoutmon, Nene with Sparrowmon, Kiriha with Greymon, Angie with Dorulumon and Zenjirou with Beelzebumon.

"Rock and Roller!" said Shoutmon defeating most of the army.

"Gokai Pistol!" Taiki shoots the Gormin, "Gokai Sabre!" and slashes the Evilmon.

Nene and Kiriha uses their Sabres on the army while Akari and Zenjirou uses their Pistols.

"Drill Tornado!" said Dorulumon.

"Aerial Attack!" said Sparrowmon.

"Oblivion Cannon!" said Beelzebumon.

"Atomic Tail!" said Greymon. The Digimon used their combined power to defeat the rest of the army.

"Is that all you got, Laylamon?" said Akari.

"That was just an appetizer. Here's the main course." said Laylamon as she summons another army of gormin.

"Feast on this!" said Kiriha. The Gokaigers pulls out their ranger keys.

"Gokai Change!"

GO-ONGER!

They use Go-Ongers racing speed to take out half of the Gormin. The other half charges behind them.

"Gokai Change!"

DYNAMAN!

Then they use Dynaman's explosion power to defeat the rest. While they were fighting, two Dark Signers, Misty and Carly, are hiding in the wing to wait for the Gokaigers to pull out their keys.

"If that's the ways it's going to be! Damn Gormin!" said Layla as the Damn Gormin makes their appearance.

"Taiki, use the Signer's Ohranger keys." said Shoutmon.

"Good idea." The rangers change again.

"Gokai Change!"

OHRANGER!

"OhHatchets!" said Zenjirou.

"OhShield!" said Akari.

Zenjirou and Akari defeats a third of the Gormin.

"OhTonfas!" said Kiriha.

"OhChucks!" said Nene.

Then Nene and Kiriha used their power to defeat the other third.

"OhSabre!" then Taiki defeated the rest.

"I have more!" said Laylamon. More Gormin showed up.

"Kiriha, everyone, how about using the Dark Signer's power on them." said Greymon.

"Sounds like a plan." said Kiriha.

"We'll help you out this time." said Sparrowmon.

"You got it." said Nene. The rangers pulls out their Dark Signer keys which is what Misty and Carly were waiting for.

Just when they flip the keys open, they were snatched out of their hands. They turn to see Misy and Carly who has the keys. The Gokaigers change back to their original form. "Who are you suppose to be?" said Taiki.

The other Dark Signers arrive as well. "The true owners of these powers." said Kiryu.

They were puzzled over what they were talking about. "Hate to break it to you... but we need these back." said Roman. Then the keys started glow. The ranger keys glow whenever they are touched by their original owners. "These powers were never meant to be used to fight for this world." Just then, the keys merges with their owners and they were able to change into their Dark Signer suits.

"Excellent. We got them back." said Carly.

"No way. They transformed just by using only a key." said Zenjirou.

"They did." said Akari.

"Then... they must be the actual Dark Signers." said Nene.

"Looks like it." said Kiriha.

Taiki had nothing to say.

"What hole did you crawl out of?! We're the true evil villians around here! Gormin, fire!" said Laylamon. The gormin launches their attack.

"Let's use our new weapons agsinst them! Uru Tonfas!" said Roman.

"Ccapac Fists!" said Kiryu.

"Cussilu Slammer!" said Devack. They used their weapons to destroy the missils.

"Aslla Saber!" said Carly.

"Ccaray Whip!" said Misty. They used their weapons to defeat the army.

"I'm out of troops. I'll remember this!" Laylamon retreats.

"Alright, your five minutes are up." said Taiki.

"Yeah! Now give the ranger keys back!" said Shoutmon.

"Excuse me? These were our powers to start with!" said Devack charging towards them.

"Stop, Devack. Something tells me you also have the sixth Dark Signer key as well and we want that back."

"So, hand it over!" said Kiryu.

"Another Dark Signer key?" said Zenjirou.

"Doesn't ring a bell." said Kiriha.

"We only had the five." said Sparrowmon.

"You heard them." said Taiki.

"That's a load of garbage!" said Misty.

"If you have their keys I'm pretty sure you do have my key!" said Bommer as he arrives.

"Whoa! That's one big dude!" said Zenjirou.

"Never heard of you." said Shoutmon.

"I guess you guys really are the Dark Signers, but does that gives you the right to swap our keys?" said Taiki.

"Yeah you bunch of theiving creeps." said Nene.

"Hey! We're not gonna take that from a bunch of pirates!" said Devack.

"You guys better-!" Roman stops Misty.

"Calm down." said Roman. "We just wanted our powers back and we demand that you turn over Bommer's key at once."

Taiki turns around and back up towards Roman and turns back around. "That is not happening."

Infuriated by Taiki decision, Roman uses his tonfa to attack him but Taiki kicked him to the ground. "ROMAN!"

Then the Gokaigers pulls out their Sabres and Pistols with Nene and Kiriha trading weapons with Akari and Zenjirou. "Shoutmon, the rest of you, return to the Xros Loader. We'll handle them."

"Good luck!" Shoutmon and the rest returns to the loaders.

The Dark Signers summon their weapons as well and the fight ensues.

KIRIHA VS. KIRYU

Kiryu uses his punchers at Kiriha while he block them with his Sabres. "Knuckle lasers!" The knuckles on the fists fired lasers in the air and Kiriha blocked every single one of them with his sabres.

"Not bad." said Kiriha.

ZENJIROU VS. MISTY

Misty uses her whip and grabs hold of Zenjirou which has knocked one of his pistols out of his hand. "Hey, let go!"

"Not until you give back the key!" said Misty.

Zenjirou uses his other pistol and fires at Misty's hand, letting go of her weapon and freeing him. "We told you we don't have it!" He then slides on the ground to grab is other pistol and fires at Misty but she grabs her whip to block every shot.

AKARI VS. CARLY

Carly uses her sword at Akari who is firing shots at her. "We know you have the key!" said Carly.

"How do you know!?" said Akari. Both Carly and Akari kick each other in the stomach and falling to the ground.

NENE VS. DEVACK

Nene blocks Devack's hammer strikes with one of her sabres and she uses the other to stirke him. "How do you like that?!" said Nene.

"It tickled!" said Devack. They both continued to stirke each other.

TAIKI VS. ROMAN

Taiki uses his pistol at Roman but wasn't enough to stop him. "Don't pretend that you don't have it!" said Roman striking him with his tonfas and Taiki blocking his attack.

"Who's pretending?!" said Taiki blasting him to the ground.

Both teams banded together and the Dark Signer's powers.

"Uru Tonfas, energize!"

"Aslla Saber, energize!"

"Cusillu Slammer, energize!"

"Ccaray Whip, energize!"

"Ccapac Punchers, energize!"

"Our turn!" said Taiki as they power up their weapons by inserting their primary keys into their weapons' locks.

"Gokai weapons, energize!"

FINAL WAVE!

Each of them fired a powerful blasts which has caused a huge explosion sending the Dark Signers and the Gokaigers flying.

MOMENTS LATER...

The Gokaigers find themselves a mile away from the Dark Signers' current location. "Wow! They're really are strong." said Zenjirou.

"Stop being so impressed." said Nene hitting him in the head.

"Bommer? Why do they think we have his key?" said Kiriha.

"Maybe Yuu might know. He has other keys we haven't seen." said Akari.

"Maybe. We'll head back to the Galleon." said Taiki.

MEANWHILE...

"I guess reasoning with them isn't a bright choice." said Roman.

"No kidding." said Kiryu.

"What do we do now?" said Carly.

"We'll hunt them down, capture them, and force them to give up my key." said Bommer.

"Nice plan, but we don't even know where the explosion blasted them." said Misty.

"They'll turn up somewheres and then we'll catch them." said Devack.

They all agreed. "What's that?" said Carly as she sees a digital portal open up.

"Well, look who it is?" said Kiryu as he sees the Galleon enter the portal to another zone.

"Well, there goes our chance." said Misty.

MEANWHILE...

Bagrumon was infuriated over Laylamon's defeat. "You have failed me yet again!" he said.

"It wasn't my fault. Somehow the real Dark Signers have reclaimed their powers and defeated me." said Laylamon.

"So their back? But how did they return?" said Blastmon.

"If they think they can rule this world while I am around they will feel my wrath!" said Bagrumon.

Then a dark void suddenly entered the fortress. "What is that?" said Laylamon.

"A dark cloud?" said Blastmon. Then he sees a foot coming out of it. "Who's in there?"

Then they see who emerges from the void "It can't be." said Laylamon.

"So you have returned... Myotismon." said Bagrumon.

"Good to see you too, Bagrumon." he said.

"Hey, are you the one responsible for bringing back the Dark Signers?" said Blastmon.

"That was only a minor setback. The dark void that I emerged from was only suppose to revive me. Instead, they brung them back. But, enough about them, I came here to make a little deal with you Lord Bagrumon."

"What kind of a deal?"

"I plan to use the powers of the 36 Super Sentai and the Dark Signers' power to help you rule this world and another planet they call... Earth."

"Earth? So that's where they're from?" said Laylamon.

"Imagine having every Super Sentai conquering both planets, destroying the weak and making the strong obey your every command. If you truly want to become king, I suggest you take my offer."

Bagrumon thought about it. "Very well. It's a deal. You do what you want with the powers of the Super Sentai and I will let you help me conquer both planets." Both Bagrumon and Myotismon shook on it.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Myotismon's Return

Chapter 3: Myotismon's Return

ON EARTH...

A Pokemon trainer name Satoshi (Go-On Red) was training with his Pikachu for his next gym battle by having a battle with another trainer in the park. "Pikachu, iron tail!" he said. Pikachu's tail began to glow and harden and defeats his opponent's Pokemon. "Yeah, way to go!"

"Pika pi!"

MINUTES LATER...

Pikachu and Satoshi were enjoying their lunch when he sees a young child on a slide hold a toy version of the Engine-Oh, a mecha Satoshi once piloted against Team Rocket. "Hey kid, where you get that toy?" he said.

"My mommy gave to me for my birthday."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." the boy give the toy to Satoshi and he started to have a flashback about still being a ranger.

"You know, if you take real good care of it, something amazing will happen. Trust me." said Satoshi as he hands the toy back to him.

"Really?" the boy said.

"Really."

MOMENTS LATER...

Satoshi and Pikachu were about to head to the next gym when he sees a depressed man crossing the street where he is about to collide with an incoming car. "HEY! WATCH OUT!"

The woman in the car applied the breaks while another person pushed him back on the sidewalk. Satoshi rushed in. The woman who got out of the car was Lua (OhPink) and the kid who pushed him to safety was Crona (Black Soul). "Hey, are you alright?" said Luka.

"We're fine." said Crona.

Satoshi arrived. "Crona? Luka?" said Satoshi.

"Huh? Satoshi?" said Crona.

"Satoshi, Crona, I can't believe we're together again." said Luka.

"Yeah. It's been what... two years?" said Satoshi.

"Um, I guess it has. It's... good to see you all again." said Crona.

Then the man started to cry on the street and complain. "Oh! Why couldn't you just let me die?" he said.

"What's the matter?" said Luka.

MEANWHILE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD...

The Galleon exits the portal into the Jungle Zone. Yuu was searching the chest for the sixth Dark Signer key and finds it. "Here it is. Guy, the Dark Signers were talking about this key."

"It's one of your sixth ranger keys. No wonder we didn't recognize it." said Kiriha.

"We never even used it at all." said Nene taking the key fron Yuu's hand.

Taiki had an idea. "Alright. We'll set a trap."

"Use the key to lure them in and take back the keys." said Kiriha.

"Exactly."

"Wait. Can we settle this peacefully with them." said Zenjirou.

"I agree. They maybe evil but they are innocent people and I think it's the right thing." said Akari.

Taiki then raises his hand telling them to keep quiet because he hears something loud. It was Aslla Piscu's screetching and was approching the ship "HIT THE DECK!" Aslla Piscu slams into the side of the ship.

"We're not holding back this time, Gokaigers!" said Roman.

"Taiki, a huge orange bird just struck the side of the ship!" said Shoutmon.

"So they made the first move." said Kiriha.

"This should be fun." said Taiki as he puts the key back in the chest.

"PIRATE COMBINATION!"

"DIGI XROS: SHOUTMON x5!"

"DIGI XROS: METALGREYMON!"

"COMPLETE, GOZYUJIN!"

The GokaiOh slams Aslla Piscu to the ground. "Not so tough now after that sneak attack." said Shoutmon.

"Let's settle this once and for all!" said Taiki.

Then Cusillu, Ccarayhua, Ccapac Apu and Chacu Challhua appeared. "Great. It's got backup." said Kiriha.

"They don't look tough to me." said Nene.

"Don't underestimate our Earthbound Immortals!" said Kiryu.

"I may not have my power, but I can stiil summon Chacu Challhua!" said Bommer.

"Show them what you're made of!" said Misty.

The Immortals began to fight the Gokaigers and Shoutmon x5. "Gozyudrill!" said Yuu slashing Ccarayhua and Chacu Challhua.

"Earth Shaker Attack!" Shoutmon x5 uses his sword to create a wave of flames at Cusillu and Ccapac Apu.

"GokaiOh Cannon!"

"Metal Claw!" the Gokaigers and MetalGreymon used their attacks at Aslla Piscu.

"Did it work?" said Zenjirou. Then the Immortals gave them a surprise attack.

"Guess not!" said Akari.

"Now who doesn't look so tough!" said Devack.

"How are we gonna handle those five." said Shoutmon.

"Hold on. There should have been six of them. How come that red one isn't there?" said Yuu.

The other Gokaigers notices that as well. "Don't tell me!" said Taiki as it dawns on him.

Roman manages to sneak on board the Galleon. "Now that they are distracted. I'll see if they do have that key." Roman began looking around and sees the chest. He opens it and sees the key. "There you are."

Just when he was about to grab it his hand was blasted by Taiki's pistol. "You're sneakier than I thought."

"Only when I have to be!" Roman uses his tonfa to slash at Tsiki which he blocks with his sabre.

"You don't just walk onto our ship like you own it!" Roman uses one of his tonfas to fight Taiki while using his other hand to grab the chest and walk out with it. "Come back here!"

Roman and Taiki exits the GokaiOh. "Uru, finish them!" Roman summons Uru to do battle with the other Earthbound Immortals while he continue his fight against Taiki.

"Give back our ranger keys!"

"You are getting nothing back! Besides, they don't belong to you in the first place!"

Taiki then blasts the chest out of Roman's hand which causes the chest to open up. Both Taiki and Roman ran after the chest. "GOT IT!" they both said with Taiki grabbing the chest and Roman grabbing Bommer's key. "Ahhh!" yelled Taiki.

"Bommer, catch!" said Roman throwing the key.

Bommer catches it and merges with the key gaining his power back. "Yes!"

"Aw man! He got his key!" said Nene.

"Now what?" said Kiriha.

The Earthbound Immortals gave them another surprise attack. "That's what you get for letting you guard down!" said Carly.

"I'll help Taiki!" said Yuu as he exits the Gozyujin.

"Challhua Blaster, fire!" said Bommer firing his weapon.

"Gokai Spear!" Yuu blocked every shot to protect Taiki.

"Thanks, Yuu."

"No problem! Let's wrap this up!"

Just when their fight was ending the sky suddenly turned a crimson red and dark clouds began to form rapidly. Their battle was brought to a halt. "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" A bolt of red lightning suddenly strikes everyone on the ground. The chest flew out of Taiki's hand and was grabbed by bats coming from the sky.

"Another one of your tricks?!" said Taiki.

"It is not our doing!" said Roman.

"No, but it is mine!" said Myotismon coming out of the cloud.

"You dare attack us whoever you are?" said Roman.

"You dare revive yourselves using the dark void I created, Dark Signers! That void was only meant to revive me and not you pathethic losers!"

"What did he call us!" said Bommer.

"It can't be! That's Myotismon!" said Taiki.

"Yes and thanks for the lovely gift." he said hold the chest.

"The Hurricangers and the Abarengers defeated him years ago. How could he be back?" said Yuu.

"I don't care how! Give back our ranger keys, now!"

The Dark Signers and Gokaigers all assembled. "Good, now that you are all assembled, I like you to meet your new playmates!" Myotismon creates another dark void to bring forth three villains that were defeated by past Sentai.

"Who are you?!" said Taiki.

"I am Brajila of the Messiah (Goseiger)!"

"I am Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein (Go-Onger)!"

"And I am Hades God Dagon (Magiranger)!"

"You may have destroyed us, but we heard Myotismon's call and we are retored to life!" said Brajila.

"If you value your lives, you'll give me your ranger keys now!" said Myotismon.

"I don't think so!" said Roman and Taiki.

Then Brajila, Yogoshimacritein and Dagon uses their staffs to send the Gokaigers, Dark Signers and themselves to other dimensions, leaving the Gokaiger's Digimon partners behind. "Never again will the Super Sentai defend the Digital World or the Earth!" said Myotismon as he vanishes.

"What' going on?!" said Shoutmon.

"Where did they go?!" said Dorulumon.

"Angie, Where are you?!" said Cutemon.

"Nene?!" said Sparrowmon.

"Now what do we do?" said Greymon.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Escaping Dimensions Pt 1

Chapter 4: Escaping Dimensions Pt. 1

Inside an office building, flashes of light surrounded a room. "What's going on?" said a woman. Then she suddenly trip and was about to spill coffee on her boss until time froze and Taiki, Yuu, Roman and Bommer appeared.

"Where are we?" said Taiki.

"Why are we in an office building?" said Roman.

MEANWHILE...

Kiryu, Carly, Zenjirou and Akari are transported on top of a suspension bridge. Zenjirou gets up and looks over the bridge "AHH! We're way high up!" he yelled and fell back down.

Carly, Kiryu and Akari looked down as well. "How did we get here?" said Carly.

MEANWHILE...

Misty, Devack, Nene and Kiriha find themselves in feudal Japan. "Where are we?" said Misty and Nene. "Stop copying me!"

"What is this place?" said Devack.

"Isn't this the Edo period? Are we trapped in a time warp?" said Kiriha.

Just then, they find themselves surround by ninjas that came out of the buildings. "What do they want?!" said Misty and Nene.

MEANWHILE...

Roman, Taiki, Bommer and Yuu sees the people frozen in time. "They're real people." said Roman.

"But why are they like this?" said Bommer.

Then Brajila appeared in the TV screen. "The space-time you now inhabit is under control of the great Brajila! You cannot escape unless you defeat me. Now, let the hunt begin!"

An army of Bibis came through the door and Taiki, Roman, Bommer and Yuu began to fight them. They even started to fight them in the hallway. "I don't know what's going on but they're after the ranger keys!" said Yuu.

"You two better stay alive until we can take yours back!" said Taiki.

"We don't plan on dying here!" said Bommer.

"We're getting out to continue to conquer the Earth before Myotismon gets that chance!" said Roman.

"SUMMON WEAPONS!" said Roman and Bommer.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" said Taiki and Yuu.

GOKAIGER!

MEANWHILE...

"What's going on?!" said Kiryu.

"I thought you should know!" said Akari.

"Well you thought wrong!" said Carly.

Then they were fired upon by Zobils lead by Dagon. "So you brought us here!" said Kiryu.

"You got that right!" said Dagon.

"You'll pay for that!" said Carly.

"SUMMON WEAPONS!" they both said and went after Dagon.

"Zobils, get them!" the Zobils chased after Carly and Kiryu but the two jumpped over them and began to fight Dagon. "You two are no match against me!"

"Don't underestimate us!" said Kiryu.

The Zobils began their fight against Zenjirou and Akari. "GOKAI CAHNGE!" they both said.

GOKAIGER!

Zenjirou and Akari began to battle the Zobils.

"Aslla Saber!" Carly uses her weapon on Dagon.

"Ccapac Punchers!" the same with Kiryu but Dagon uses his staff to block their attack.

"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate me!" Then he pushes them back and uses his staff to strike them down. Because of that, Dagon manages to shatter the marks off their arm. They were blown back on the bridge.

Zenjirou and Akari were no match against the Zobils and caused them to de-morph. Carly and Kiryu regained consciousness and their eyes returned to normal now that the evil control is gone. "Time to end this!" Dagon fired lasers from his eys at them. The explosion cause Akari and Zenjirou to fall off the side of the bridge.

Carly and Kiryu sees this and manages to catch them. "Why did you-?" said Akari and Zenjirou.

"The evil control is gone!" said Carly.

"We finally snapped out of it! You're lucky that we did!" said Kiryu.

"Pretty stubborn, huh?" said Dagon.

"Forget about me!" said Akari.

"No, I won't!" said Carly.

"We'll pull you up!" said Kiryu.

"Thanks!" said Zenjirou.

"You can all go down together!" Dagon uses his staff to destroy the bridge which causes them to fall into the ocean.

MEANWHILE...

"What's going on here?!" said Misty and Nene.

"You guys want to talk?" said Devack.

The ninjas then pulls out their swords. "Guess not!" said Kiriha. They began to fight the ninjas but were easily defeated.

"Cut!" said Yogoshimacritein. "Okay!" They realize they are in a movie set with Ugatz running the film equipment.

"What's the big idea!?" said Misty and Nene.

"I'm getting a very nice shot of you looking totally pathetic!"

"What is this?!" said Kiriha.

"What are you trying to pull?!" said Devack.

"Well, simply defeating you would be very boring. Instead, you have thirty minutes to defeat me before the set goes up in flames!"

"WHAT?!" said Misty and Nene continuing to copy each other.

"You have a bad taste in movies." said Kiriha.

"Resume filming!" said Yogoshimacritein. A ugatz was holding a camera to film the action. "Ready... action!" The ugatz charges at the four.

"Come on, Devack, you and me can take this guy!" said Misty.

"Right!" said Devack.

"SUMMON WEAPONS!" Misty and Devack charges at the Ugatz.

"Kiriha we sould go, too!" said Nene.

"Right!" said Kiriha.

"I don't wanna owe those two anything!" she said as Nene and Kiriha changes.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

GOKAIGER!

Kiriha and Nene joined in. As they easily defeat the Ugatz, Misty and Nene charges at Yogoshimacritein. "Don't just rush in!" said Kiriha.

"This is how you fight a battle!" said Yogoshimacritein as he uses hiss staff to blast Misty and Nene away. This also causes Misty mark to shatter.

"Misty!" said Devack.

"Nene!" said Kiriha.

The two turned around and sees Yogoshimacritein charges at them.

MEANWHILE ON EARTH...

Satoshi, Crona and Luka were comforting the depressed man. "Now tell us what's wrong?" said Luka.

"I was just laid off from work and I have no money." He then pulls out the toy version of the Gorenger's Varible. "I heard I could sell this for some cash, but... I don't really care anymore."

"How can you say that!?" said Satoshi. "You can't give up hope!"

"I use to have it all... Dreams and hope... But no matter what I do, nothing improves! I'm doomed." he said.

"Maybe you are." said Luka. "For us, no matter how many time we destroy an evil force, another one takes its place! But, even if I only make a tiny difference I want to make the world more fun and beautiful for everyone. I don't want to lose that opportunity."

"Luka's right." said Crona, "If you give up on your hopes and dreams, then you'll have nothing to live for." Crona pulls one of his samdwiches out of his bag that Maka (Red Soul) gave him. "Would you like to eat something?" The man just stared at his sandwich. "Come on." said Crona. The man took his sandwich and ate it. He enjoyed it. "I've been trying to make my life better after what Lad... I-I mean Medusa, my mother, has done to me. You should visit the DWMA someday, okay?"

The man started to feel a whole lot better until the sky began to darken just like in the Digital world. "What's happening?!" said Luka.

"I don't know!" said Satoshi.

Then, Myotismon appeared. "Attention, people of Earth! I am Myotismon."

"Myotismon?!" said Crona.

"I was the one who was defeated by the Super Sentai, Hurricanger and Abarenger." The people watched in horror. "I have an announcement for the Super Sentai who defended the Earth..." Juri (DekaYellow) is also watching. "...and the fools who placed their faith in them..." Kyoya (GoseiBlack) is seeing this, too. "...at last, the hour of my vengence is at hand!" Takato (DekaMaster) sees this from the rooftop. "Of the thirty-six Super Sentai, I have already obtained the powers of thity-five! Soon the powers of the Gokaigers and the Dark Signers will fall into my hands, as well! There is no one left to defend the Digital World or Earth!" Sena (Ninja White) and Noriko (Red Flash) we're watching as well. "Your planet is doomed. Let your faith of the Super Sentai become despair and fear!" Myotismon then vanishes. Satoshi, Crona and Luka were infuriated over what has happened.

MEANWHILE...

Roman, Taiki, Bommer and Yuu were facing of against the Bibis and Brajila in the second floor of the building. Because they were no match for him, Taiki and Yuu were struck down to the lobby and took shelter. "You can't hide from me!" said Brajila. Then he was blasted by Bommer while still fighting the Bibis. "You'll be the firsts to fall, Dark Signers!"

"Don't count on it!" said Roman. Then Brajila blasts them to the lobby as well having them to seek shelter.

"You can't hide from me." said Brajila.

Taiki and Yuu were hiding in one of the hallways. "Alright, let's make our move!" said Taiki.

"Right!" said Yuu. Suddenly, a blast from Brajila had found them and struck them down.

"What the..." said Taiki.

Another blasts hits the Roman and Bommer where they here hiding. "How can he hit us from way out there?!" said Roman.

More blasts began to strike their hiding places and they started to dodge them. "How can he tell where we are?!" said Yuu.

Bommer was struck multiple times. "I can't take this, anymore!" said Bommer.

"No! You will not quit on me!" said Roman as he attempted to use his power to control Bommer and keep fighting. When that happened, another blast from Brajila struck Roman in the arm blasting his mark off, knocking him unconscious.

"ROMAN!" Bommer pulls out his blaster. "Brajila, show yourself you coward!" Then another blast struck Bommer in the arm as well, blasting his mark and knocking him unconscious.

MEANWHILE...

Carly, Kiryu, Akari and Zenjirou survives the fall and finds a cave to seek shelter.

"Are you okay?" said Carly.

"I'm fine." said Akari.

"That guy's way too strong." said Kiryu.

"What do we do?" said Zenjirou.

"Excuse me... but I have been considering this... it hurts me to think that we were your enemies and trying to destroy you because of this dark curse. Even if we must settle this matter once this threat is over I believe, for the time being, we must join forces." said Carly.

"I agree." said Zenjirou.

"Sure." said Akari.

"To be honest, when you saved GokaiPink at the bridge... I had the same idea. It is a pleasure to work with you, Gokaigers." said Kiryu.

All four joined hand in unison. "But with that said, I'm not sure of what to do..." said Carly.

"It'll be fine. If we work together, it'll all work out." said Akari.

"It's a bit risky, but I think of we us our powers togethers, it could work." said Zenjirou.

MEANWHILE...

Devack and Kiriha are battling Yogoshimacritein. "This guys going down! Cusillu Slammer!" said Devack. Kiriha gets up and continues fighting.

Misty and Nene was devising a plan for a sneak attack. "Okay, while he's distracted I'll make my move!" said Nene.

Misty had the same idea. "I'll just drop on him and take his staff!"

"Now!" said Nene.

"Now!" said Misty. As they were about to jump on him, they were about to collide with each other.

"What are you-?!" said Misty and Nene as they slammed into each other.

"What are you doing?!" said Kiriha and Devack.

"Like moths to a flame!" Yogoshimacritein powers up his staff and blasts all four away which also resulted in Devack, being the last one, having his mark shattered.

"Owowowowow!" said Nene.

"Brilliant! I almost had him!" said Misty.

"I was about to say that."

"Stop copying me... is what I was going to say, but... it's more than that!" they both said.

"It's crazy how we share the same wavelengths, isn't it?" said Misty.

"I think it would be easier if we worked together." said Nene.

Kiriha and Devack were recovering from the fight. "You alright?" said Devack.

"Why do you care?" said Kiriha. He then notices his face and eyes. "Are you back to yourself?"

"I am." Devack gets up. "There's no way I'm losing to that guy."

"Wait. I'll lure him out. You use that chance to attack."

"Sounds like a plan."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Escaping Dimensions Pt 2

Chapter 5: Escaping Dimensions Pt. 2

Yogoshimacritein just took down Devack, Misty, Nene and Kiriha in less than thirty minutes. "Ha! Five minutes remaining and I have already won! They are all hiding like the cowards they are!" he said.

Just then Misty and Nene came up behind him, wearing Kimonos and holding pen and paper. "There he is!" they said.

"You're Yogoshimacritein!" said Nene.

"We're big fans of yours!" said Misty.

"Can we have your autogragh?!" they said.

"What is going on?!" said Yogoshimacritein.

Devack and Kiriha were in the back alley watching what Nene and Kiriha are doing. "They're after something... and they're in perfect synch." said Kiriha.

"Of course, they're after the same thing we are." said Devack.

"Excelent." Kiriha changes while Devack summons his weapon.

Yogoshimacritein puts down his weapon. "I see, I see. So, I have fans? I am happy to here that." Yogoshimacritein began to weite his autograph.

"We're so happy... that you put your weapon down!" Misty and Nene kicked Yogoshimacritein's weapon out of his hand.

"What?!" said Yogoshimacritein.

Then Devack and Kiriha jumped in. "Gokai Pistol!" Kiriha fires at Yogoshimacritein.

"Cusillu Slammer!" while Devack slams him to the ground.

"Nice one, Nene." said Kiriha.

"Nice work, Misty." said Devack.

"You... tricked me?!" said Yogoshimacritein.

"SUCKER!" said Misty and Nene.

"Ready to do this, Blue Pirate?" said Misty removing her kimono and into her Dark Signer suit.

"Uh?" said Kiriha.

"Ready, Yellow Monkey?" said Nene.

"I... guess." said Devack.

"Summon weapon!" Misty summons her Ccaray Whip.

"Gokai Change!"

GOKAIGER!

Nene changes. "The four of us can take him!" said Misty and Nene.

"Yeah!" said Devack and Kiriha.

"Why you little!" said Yogoshimacritein.

"Dark weapons, Energise!" said Devack and Misty.

"Gokai Sabres, Energise!" said Nene and Kiriha.

FINAL WAVE!

"FIRE!" they all fired their power at Yogoshimacritein.

"For the second time in my life... I'm sorry!" Yogoshimacritein was defeated.

"Nice." said Misty and Nene high-fiving each other.

"Good work." said Devack and Kiriha shaking hands.

MEANWHILE...

Kiryu, Carly, Zenjirou and Akari are battling the Zobils while Dagon observes. "So, you have come to face your defeat." he said.

"What are you talking about? Quit acting so proud of yourself!" said Zenjirou.

"We didn't come here to be defeated!" said Carly.

"As long as we keep fighting, we'll find a way!" said Kiryu.

"We will protect the Digital World and Earth!" said Akari. They all stopped their fight against the Zobils and preceded to fight Dagon.

"Weapons, Fire!" they all said.

Dagon took the hits but then fires back. He then begins to fight the others while the Zobils wait. Carly then draws a card from her deck. "I hope this card works." The card shines a bright light in Dagons face. It blinds him but he strikes Carly down.

"You alright, Carly!" said Kiryu.

"I'm fine!" she said.

"We have to reunite with the others!" said Zenjirou.

"Those are your sorry last words!" Dagon uses his lance to blast them off the cliff. He then looks down hoping to see their destruction but sees something else.

"What!? What is this!?" he sees more of them instead.

"Why are there so many of you now!?" he then jumps off the cliff and uses his lance to defeat most of them, but he realized he defeated some of the Zobils.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he sees more of them telling him to stop.

"I'll crush you all!" he uses his lance to blast them back to being more Zobils.

He then sees the rest. "Then you must be the real ones!" he uses his lance to defeat the rest... of his army. "It can't be!" he said.

Then he was blasted from behind by the real ones. "You worms!"

"Your card was a great idea, Carly." said Zenjirou.

"Thanks to my "Enlightenment" card, your Zobils looked just like us!" said Carly.

"Alright, let's finish him!" said Akari.

"Let's do it, together!" said Kiryu.

"Dark weapons, Energise!" said Kiryu and Carly.

"Gokai Pistols, Energise!" said Zenjirou and Akari.

FINAL WAVE!

"CURSE YOU!" said Dagon.

They fired their weapons at Dagon. "Impossible! I can't have been defeated! It's impossible!" Dagon was defeated. Carly, Kiryu, Zenjirou and Akari put their hand together for their victory.

MEANWHILE...

Roman and Bommer regain consciousness where they heard explosions. "What was that?" said Bommer.

"It has to be Brajila's doing! The Gokaigers are in trouble! We have to help them!" said Roman.

"Surprising now that you want to help the Super Sentai."

"I had one Red warrior to promise me to take care of you guys, now I'll do the same with the other."

"Well said." Brazila fires another blast at them again. "We better get going!"

MEANWHILE...

Taiki and Yuu are being outrunned by Brazila's blasts that keeps finding their hiding places. Bommer and Roman are also being targeted. "There's no escape." said Brazila. He continues to fire more blasts at them until two of the blasts hits Taiki and Yuu, de-morphing them. "It seems the hunt is over."

Roman and Bommer finds Taiki and Yuu on the ground. With Brazila still firing blasts at them, they plan to save them. "Uru, use your web to protect them!" Uru appears and fires a web to protect Taiki and Yuu from the blasts.

"Huh? What's going on?" said Yuu.

Taiki then sees Roman and Bommer in the hallway. "They... saved us?" said Taiki.

Roman and Bommer agreed to them about saving their lives. That is when Bommer notices a bat-like creature snagged in Uru's web. "That's it!" he said.

"That's what?" said Roman.

"Watch! Challhua Blaster, fire!" Bommer fires a blast at the bat, destroying it.

"WHAT?!" said Brazila.

"So this is what was letting him know where we were." said Taiki.

"Looks like it." said Bommer throwing the bat away.

"What made you turn to our side?" said Yuu.

"His blasts shattered the marks off our arm and were no longer under the evil control?" said Roman.

"So that was the reason?" said Taiki.

"Of course." said Bommer.

"How about we take care of Bazila together?" said Roman.

"Sounds good to me. We need all the help we can get." said Taiki.

MEANWHILE...

"I'll just use another!" said Brazila.

"No you won't!" said Roman and Taiki as they, along with Bommer and Yuu, surprises him with a sneak attack.

"Curse you!" he said.

"Time to finish you off!" they said.

"Dark Weapons, energize!" said Roman and Bommer.

"Gokai Weapons, energize!" said Taiki and Yuu.

FINAL WAVE!

They unleash their power at Brazila. "How-! How could it end like this?!" he was defeated and they were able to return to the Digital World.

"Thanks for your help." said Roman holding out his hand.

"No problem." said Taili shaking Roman's hand.

"You're not bad yourself." said Bommer to Yuu.

"Sure." he said.

"HEY GUYS!" the other Gokaigers and Dark Signers and united at last.

"It's good to see you're all alright." said Taiki.

Their Digimon partners arrive as well. "Taiki!" said Shoutmon.

"Nene!" said Sparrowmon.

"Guys, good to see you again!" said Taiki.

"Sparrowmon!" said Nene hugging Sparrowmon.

Cutemon jumps on Akari. "Akari, I thought you never come back." he said.

"I'm here now." said Akari.

"Now that were all here. How about we fight together in stopping Myotismon from ruling both world? Dark Signers and pirate, along with your partners, make a good team. I always wondered what it's like to save a planet." said Roman.

"Sounds good to me." said Zenjirou.

"Why not?" said Kiriha.

Taiki paused for a moment. "Alright... let's do it!" said Taiki. They all put their hands together in unison. "Let's take him down!"

"YEAH!" they all said.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. GOKAIGERS & DARK SIGNERS vs THE SUPER S

Chapter 6: GOKAIGERS &amp; DARK SIGNERS vs. THE SUPER SENTAI

The Gokaigers and the Dark Signers arrive where Myotismon is waiting for them. "Ahh, right on time." he said.

They then leave the Galleon to confront Myotismon. "Myotismon, come down here and face us!" said Roman.

"I'm impressed that you have survived. Now my mission to destroy you can begin! You will be my first victims!" Myotismon holds up a launcher and the chest carrying the ranger keys. He then opens up the launcher and loads it with the keys.

"What's he going to do by loading them in there?!" said Taiki.

"This!" He then charges up the launcher and fires it creating clones of every power of the Super Sentai. "Now you will face the gathered legacy of Super Sentai!" Myotismon then vanishes.

"You gotta be kidding!" said Shoutmon.

They turn around and sees exactly 192 rangers before them. "There's more than I thought." said Roman.

"Look at all of them." said Zenjirou.

"I don't like this... it makes us look like the enemy!" said Carly.

"I don't want to fight the ones that have proceeded us!" said Akari.

"Even though we don't want to it must be done." said Taiki.

The Super Sentai clones prepares to fight. "These powers were meant to protect the Digital World and Earth... not destroy it!" said Kiryu.

"Myotismon is going to pay for this!" said Roman.

"Are you ready for this?" said Bommer.

"We are... and we'll use our best monsters against them." said Roman.

"Let's settle this!" said Taiki.

"RIGHT!" They all said.

"SUMMON WEAPONS!" said the Dark Signers.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" said the Gokaigers.

GOKAIGER!

The Dark Signers also summon their best monsters. "Summon Underground Arachnid!" said Roman.

"Summon Fortune Lady Earth!" said Carly.

"Summon Magician Ape!" said Devack.

"Summon Reptile Gorgon!" said Misty.

"Summon Infernity Beast!" said Kiryu.

"Summon Trap Reactor Y Fi!" said Bommer.

With Shoutmon already with them, the Gokaigers also summon their best Digimon partners "Reload, Deputymon and Dorulumon!" said Taiki.

"Reload, Sparrowmon!" said Nene.

"Reload, Dracomon!" said Kiriha.

"Reload, Tsuwamon!" said Yuu.

With the Gokaigers and Dark Signers now prepared to fight the Super Sentai clones charges at them. "Let's make a show of it!" said Taiki.

They now charge at the clones. They begin by battling the Gorengers, Shinkengers and Go-Ongers. They were then stopped by Jetman as Changeman, Flashman, Turboranger, Liveman and Maskman fire their cannons at them. They then see if they were destroyed. "DARK WEAPONS, ENERGIZE!" said the Dark Signers.

"FINAL WAVE!" They then power up their weapons and fires them at the five Sentai, defeating them. Their defeat has made them change back into keys.

"They're keys again!" said Zenjirou.

"So they'll change back if we beat them, huh." said Kiriha.

They were surrounded by more rangers. "We've gotta keep up with them, though!" said Taiki.

"Everyone, be sure to make every attack count!" said Roman.

"We will not let the powers of the Super Sentai to be used for evil!" said Taiki. They then continue the battle.

TAIKI &amp; SHOUTMON vs. DYNAMAN:

The Dynaman attempted to use the Super Dynamite on Taiki and Shoutmon. "Rock and Roller!" said Shoutmon knocking Dynaman out of the sky.

"Nice one! Now, let's finish this!" said Taiki. They both charge at Dynaman with Taiki using his Sabre and Shooter and Shoutmon using his spear and were able to defeat them.

CARLY &amp; FORTUNRE LADY EARTH vs. CARRANGER:

In the air, Fortune Lady Earth uses her wand to strike Blue Racer and Yellow Racer while Carly, on the ground, uses her Saber to strike Pink Racer and Green Racer.

"One more to go!" she said. Carly and FL Earth pushes Red Racer to the ground with their weapons. He drops his sword and charges at Carly and FL Earth only to have their weapons strike him down and defeat him.

NENE &amp; SPARROWMON vs. ABARENGER:

"Aerial Attack!" Sparrowmon attacks Red, Blue and Yellow in the air.

"These two are mine!" said Nene going after Black and Abarekiller with her two sabres. She then flips the two on the ground where Red, Blue and Yellow are.

"Take them out, together." said Nene.

"Got it." Sparrowmon blasts them and Nene slashes them back into keys.

KIRYU &amp; INFERNITY BEAST vs. DENJIMAN:

The Denjiman use the DenjiBoomerang on Kiryu only to have him bounce on top of it and jump in the air. Infernity Beasts dashes towards them and uses its claws on Blue and Yellow, defeating them. The remaining Denjiman uses their sticks on Kiryu.

"Your sticks won't work with my punchers!" he said as he punches Pink and Green back into keys. "Your next, Red!" Kiryu powers up his fists and pummels Red back into a key.

ZENJIROU &amp; DEPUTYMON vs. KAKURANGER:

While fighting, Zenjirou started rolling down the hill. All five started charging at him but Deputymon jumped in and protected him.

"Get up and fight!" said Deputymon.

"Uh, right." As he gets up, the rangers charges towards him. This makes him hide behind Yellow hoping they attack him instead. But they jump behind Yellow and Zenjirou jumps out of the way.

"Tie 'em up!" said Deputymon.

Zenjirou uses his grappling hook on them to tie them up. He then energizes his pistol.

FINAL WAVE!

"Sorry about this." he said.

"Don't apologize, fire!" they both fired at the rangers and defeated them.

DEVACK &amp; MAGICIAN APE vs. FIVEMAN:

Pink and Yellow do a surprise attack on Magician Ape. He then stops him with his staff and jump kick on them and uses his staff to strike them down.

Devack is up against Red, Blue and Black. "It's hammer time!" he powers up his Cusillu Slammer and slams the ground which sends a shock wave towards the three, defeating them.

AKARI &amp; DORULUMON vs. BATTLE FEVER J:

Akari fire her pistols at Miss America, defeating her.

"Drill Tornado!" Doorulumon uses his attack on Battle France and Battle Kenya. "Two more left."

"Let's get 'em!" Akari and Dorulumon charges towards Japan and Cossack and use their best moves to defeat them.

MISTY &amp; REPTILE GORGON vs. GOGGLE 5:

Reptile Gorgon is up against Blue, Yellow, Pink and Black. Gorgon uses her power to turn the four to stone and uses her tail as a whip to strike them down.

Goggle Red uses his rope to tie Misty down but Misty grabs it and pulls him down with it. "My turn!" she then energizes her whip and slashes Red down, defeating him.

KIRIHA &amp; DRACOMON vs. GINGAMAN:

With his two sabres, Kiriha jumps in the air and strikes down Yellow and Green.

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon blasts Red and Pink leaving just Blue. "Together?"

"Lets." Kiriha slashes and Dracomon blasts at Blue, defeating him.

ROMAN &amp; UNDERGROUND ARACHNID vs. JAKQ:

Roman uses his tonfas against Big One who is using his big baton against him. Big One pushes Roman back so that Spade Ace, Dia Jack, Clover King and Heart Queen attempt to use the JAKQ Hurricane on him by grabbing each other by the forearm and surrounding Roman. Just when they were about to spin, Underground Arachnid jumps behind Heart Queen and Clover King, striking them down and Roman defeating Spade Ace and Dia Jack.

"Your next, Big One!" Arachnid uses its front legs to strike Big One while Roman uses his Tonfas to defeat him.

The next battle feature the Gokaiger and the Dark Signers facing off their respective colors from Sun Vulcan, Bioman, Jetman, Zyuranger, Dairanger, Ohranger, Megaranger, Go Go 5, Timeranger, Gaoranger, Hurricanger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger, Goseiger and Soulranger.

YUU, BOMMER, TSUWAMON &amp; TRAP REACTOR Y FI vs. 6TH RANGERS:

The four charges towards the sixth rangers. Y FI faces off against Dragon Ranger with his Zyusouken, Kiba Ranger with his Byakkoshinken and Black Soul with his Demon Sword. Y Fi dodges their attacks and blasts them.

Yuu is up against MegaSilver, BoukenSilver and GaoSilver. The three uses their blasters at Yuu but he reflects them with his spear. "I have one, too!" He changes his spear into a pistol and fires at them. "One more time!" He changes his spear back and throws it at them, knocking them down.

Bommer is up against TimeFire, GoseiKnight and DekaBreak who are firing rounds at him. "Challhua Blaster, fire!" Bommer fire rounds at them as well knocking out each blast and then blasts them down.

Tsuwamon faces MagiShine, King Ranger and Shurikenger. King uses his stick and Shurikenger uses his sword on Tsuwamon. "Scythe Spinners!" He manages to block their attacks then MagiShine fires blasts at him. "I don't think so!" he uses the same attack to reflect the blasts back at MagiShine.

Now that they are weakened, the four unite. "Take them out!" said Bommer. They used their combined power to defeat them.

AKARI, CARLY, DORULUMON &amp; FORTUNE LADY EARTH vs. PINKS &amp; WHITES:

Carly and Fortune Lady Earth join Akari and Dorulumon in the fight against the Pink and White Rangers plus Orange Soul. They ended up getting themselves surrounded.

"Ready?" said Carly.

"Let's do it." said Akari. BoukenPink and DekaPink fires their pistols, OhPink and Houou Ranger fires power blasts and Orange Soul throws her lantern at them.

"Aslla Piscu wings!" Carly pulls out the Aslla Piscu card and wings emerged from it and reflect the four pink's attacks. Then Akari fired rounds at them.

"Let's spin around and use our powers on them!" said Dorulumon.

"Let's do it." said Akari.

"Right!" said Carly. Carly and Akari energizes their weapons and all four spun a 360 while using their attack at the pinks, defeating them.

NENE, DEVACK, SPARROWMON &amp; APE MAGICIAN vs. YELLOWS:

"Ready for this?" said Devack.

"You know it." said Nene.

Devack is now up against Kirin Ranger, GaoYellow, Vul Panther and MagiYellow. He uses his slammer to slam Vul Panther in the air. Kirin Ranger and MagiYellow uses their weapons against Devack but wasn't enough then GaoYellow jumped behind him with his GaoSword for a surprise attack. "Nice Try!" he turns around and slams him to the ground.

Nene is up against Yellow 4, MegaYellow, BoukenYellow and Gosei Yellow. "Come and get me!" Yellow 4 attacks Nene with her Bio Arrow while MegaYellow does the same with her Mega Sling but Nene blocks every shot thrown at her. Because of this GoseiYellow was able to attack from behind in the air. "Oh no you don't!" Nene grabs GoseiYellow and uses her as a shield against the other two. She then pushes he down and slashes the other two. BoukenYellow fires from behind but Nene reflects the shots with her sabres.

Magician Ape faces Tiger Ranger, Go Yellow, TimeYellow and DekaYellow. Magician Ape uses his staff to block the sword attack from TimeYellow and DekaYellow. Go Yellow approaches from behind with his V Lance but Magician Ape threw the two he was fighting on the ground and blocked Go Yellow's attack. Tiger Ranger threw his daggers at Magician Ape but he uses Go Yellow as a shield. He throws him down and slashes Tiger Ranger with his staff.

Sparrowmon faces Yellow Owl, OhYellow, Hurricane Yellow and Yellow Soul. She faces Yellow Owl. "Aerial Attack!" Sparrowmon pounds Yellow Owl to the ground. Hurricane Yellow and Yellow Soul uses their ninja powers on Sparrowmon. They jump in the air for an attack. "That's not going to work on me, again!" The two attempted to slash her down with their swords but Sparrowmon started spinning and used her wings to stop their attacks. "You're next OhYellow!" OhYellow jumps on Sparrowmon and fired rounds at her with her pistol. "No free rides!" Sparrowmon flies upside-down to get OhYellow off her back.

The weakened yellows are now in one place. "TOGETHER!" they all said as they use their combined weapon power to defeat the yellows. "Nice one!" they said.

ZENJIROU, MISTY, DEPUTYMON &amp; REPTILE GORGON vs. GREENS &amp; BLACKS:

Zenjirou and Deputymon are handling the Black Rangers plus Violet Soul while Misty and Reptile Gorgon handle the Green Rangers plus Kuwagata Raijer. Zenjirou and Deputymon fires their pistols at Violet Soul and Mammoth Ranger, defeating them. Then, BoukenBlack and GoseiBlack uses their weapons to attack them.

On the ground, Reptile Gorgon defeats Kuwagata Raijer and the remaining Green Rangers charges at Misty. Just as they were fighting, Misty heard yelling.

"AHHHHHH!" it was Zenjirou falling off the cliff with Deputymon right behind him. Misty catches him

"What is wrong with you?!" said Misty.

"They're coming! They're coming!" said Zenjirou as the Black Rangers jump off the cliff as well.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Misty pushes Zenjirou down and holds both is legs. "Both of you, let 'em have it!" Zenjirou, Reptile Gorgon and Deputymon fires rounds at the Black Rangers defeating them and then Misty, Reptile Gorgon and Deputymon turns towards the Green Ranger and fire rounds at them, defeating the rest.

Misty then drops Zenjirou on the ground. "Ow, my back." said Zenjirou.

"Sorry." said Misty.

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!"

"She said 'sorry'." said Deputymon.

KIRIHA, KIRYU, DRACOMON &amp; INFERNITY BEAST vs. BLUES:

Kiriha uses his sabres to strike down VulShark.

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon uses his attack to defeat GaoBlue.

Just then, Tricera Ranger, MegaBlue, DekaBlue, BoukenBlue and Blue Soul fired their pistols at them. Dracomon dodges out of the way while Kiriha uses his sabres to block every shot. While he was doing that, Blue Swallow, Hurricane Blue and MagiBlue jumped behind him for a sneak attack only to be defeated by Infernity Beast.

"That was a close one." said Kiryu.

"No it wasn't." said Kiriha.

Kiryu and Infernity Beast began to fight Blue 3, Tenma Ranger, OhBlue, Go Blue and TimeBlue. Beast strikes down TimeBlue while the other four grabs hold of Kiryu. Then Kiriha strikes down Blue 3 and Tenma Ranger which has able Kiryu to free himself. "Consider that payback." he said.

"Why don't we fight together." said Kiryu.

Kiriha agreed as they managed to fight the rest. With their combined powers they were able to defeat the rest. "Nice work." said Kiryu.

Kiriha gave a thumb up while turning his back towards Kiryu.

TAIKI, ROMAN, SHOUTMON &amp; UNDERGROUND ARACHNID vs. REDS:

The four charges at the Red Rangers. Roman uses his tonfas to defeat Red 1 and and DekaRed. Just then he was blasted by VulEagle, Red Hawk, Hurricane Red and GoseiRed who are flying.

"Underground Arachnid, lift me up!" said Roman. Arachnid puts its hands together so this way Roman can jump on and be lifted in the air. While in the air, Roman was able to defeat the four flying rangers. As he landed back on the ground, he began to fight Ryuu Ranger, MagiRed and Red Soul.

Taiki and Shoutmon were fighting Kabuto Raijer.

"Rock and Roller!" said Shoutmon as he uses his attack on him.

"My turn." said Taiki as he uses his pistol to defeat him. Then Tyranno Ranger, OhRed, GaoRed, BoukenRed, MegaRed, Go Red and TimeRed charges towards Taiki and Shoutmon.

"I'll handle this, Shoutmon!" Taiki powers up his sabre.

FINAL WAVE!

He manages to strike down Tyranno Ranger, OhRed, GaoRed, BoukenRed and MegaRed. With Go Red, TimeRed, Ryuu Ranger, MagiRed and Red Soul remaining Roman, Taiki, Shoutmon and Arachnid came together. "Let's finish this!" said Roman.

"You got it!" said Taiki. All four used their combined powers to take the rest down and return them to keys.

Just then they were attack by the Gorenger Hurricane coming towards them. They managed to dodge out of the way before it exploded. The teams united just in time to face off Go-Onger, Gekiranger and Shinkenger who has powered up their cannons ready to fire.

"DARK WEAPONS, ENERGIZE!" said the Dark Signers.

"GOKAI PISTOLS, ENERGIZE!" said the Gokaigers.

FINAL WAVE!

The three sentai teams fire their cannons at the same time the Dark Signers and the Gokaigers fired theirs. They used all of their strength to defeat the three and Taiki and Roman jump out of the fire to strike down the Gorengers, defeating them.

After the Gorenger turned back into keys, all the keys glowed and were lifted up in the air. Then they flew back into the chest safe and sound.

"We got them back." said Taiki. All were exhausted after the battle.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
